Snake Bite
by S. Giovanni
Summary: The Titans have entered a country in a civil war. They're now tangled up with the rebellion. But without much time, the Titans are gonna need all their experience just to survive. Rated for adult themes and violence.


**Snake Bite**

A Fan-fic by S. Giovanni

_Well, here's my disclaimer. I don't own the Titans. Literally everything else? Mine. This is just to introduce my comic series to the world. Has much to do with the Titans here, much less in the comics._

The Titans raced into the darkness, wondering what the call could be to draw them to Viper. Entering a nearby factory, the Titans scanned it. Though lit up, there was no one in there save only for them, and the factory was frighteningly quiet. Suddenly, Raven noticed movement to her right. When she looked, though, nothing was there. Robin turned to her.  
"What is it?" he whispered.  
"Nothing, just thought I saw something."  
Robin walked over towards there cautiously. Suddenly, he was up in the rafters dangling by one foot from a vine. The rest of the team lunged over to be caught by surprise by three boys. One looked like a male version of Raven and was holding a pair of red light-sabers. To his left was a boy with orange hair, green eyes, and golden skin, similar to Starfire, and was glowing orange, around his hands especially. The third was a scrawny boy with the ears and tail of a wolf and a gray t-shirt. In his right hand was a staff with a moon symbol on it. The Ravenesque boy turned off the sabers and held out his hands.  
"Hold off, they're with us."  
"How do you know?" asked the wolf-boy.  
"They have a Tamaranean with them, clearly for us. Also, the cyborg's African-American, another indicator that they're with us. Finally, notice that the green kid has many feral looks about him. They're good."  
"Oh. Gotcha." The wolf-boy stood upright and leaned on his staff, and the green-eyed boy stopped glowing and landed on the ground. The Titans, however, got even more ready.  
"Glad you came," said the dark-dressed boy. "It's been a while since we've last seen anyone from outside the city."  
"Don't try and sweet-talk us, let Robin go," Raven warned.  
"Oops, sorry," said the wolf-boy. He leapt at the vine and grabbed it. He bit it in half, and Robin dropped to the ground to be caught by an open crate that the dark boy shoved under him. Robin got out and drew his bo.  
"Calm down, we're not going to hurt you," said the dark boy. "We just can't be too careful. It's risky here, especially with our government. That's why we called you here."  
"To help defy your government?" asked Robin  
"It's that or risk them taking over the universe," the green-eyed boy said. "History lesson: Viper City used to be a good city. It was a safe haven for anyone. Then the Dominists came."  
"Dominists? What are Dominists?" asked Cyborg.  
"Best explanation is that they're psycho-Nazis with a hatred for anyone who doesn't look, think, act, and talk like them. They believe in the promotion of the Aryan race, like Nazis, but they have a stricter policy about it. If they dress in any color save for brown or green, have any abnormalities, from having a mole too big to having pointed ears, or if they believe in anything other than the teachings of Satan, or if they have any 'weird' tendencies such as cracking knuckles or biting nails, or if they have some kind of difference to their speech on the standard of no slang, no stutters, guys must be bass and girls soprano, no syntax errors, must speak English, then you're instantly wanted. That's the Dominists."  
"Yeesh, not normal," Cyborg mentioned.  
"They certainly aren't. That's why the rest of us have banded together to defeat them. We have a severe hatred for them, especially the Anarchists on the team, which we do indeed have. The Anarchists are the polar opposites of the Dominists."  
"Wow. Where do you three tie in?" asked Beastboy.  
"I'm the former leader of the resistance. Now I'm just a regular fighter, albeit barbaric in battle."  
"I'm the current leader," said the dark one.  
"And I'm the resistance's spiritual connection," said the wolf-boy.  
"So, who are you?" asked Raven.  
"I'm Blackbird," said the dark one.  
"Wildfire," said the green-eyed kid..  
"And I'm Tiamet," said the wolf-boy.  
"You," said Blackbird, "Are the Teen Titans, as I'm aware. I had to call you, after all. That would mean Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, Beastboy, and…where's Terra?"  
"Uh, Terra's not here anymore," said Beastboy.  
"What happened?" asked Blackbird.  
"She lost her memory."  
"Again? Sheesh. Just hose her down with some water, she'll remember with some help."  
"Such as…?"  
"For example, last time it happened, her cousin had to be standing in front of her to remind her."  
"Oh."  
"So, one of you, probably the one she knows best, should get her. Meanwhile, you're here."  
"So I know, how do you know Terra?"  
"She's an old friend of ours, long story. Now, in the meantime, how you guys can help us here."  
"Okay, what's the deal?"  
"Three kinds of enemies here. There's the average ordinary D-clone, clones of the Overlord of Viper City."  
"Overlord?"  
"He's the leader of the Dominist Party, which, unfortunately, is more of a religion than anything else. He cloned himself many times to create an army. Now, a D-clone is a clone of him, generally used as guards, scouts, and general use troops. They're fairly weak but are always seen in great numbers. They can be handled with a sizeable enough attack in close quarters, such as broad-siding them head-on with a bus.  
"D-borgs are an upgrade to D-clones. If a D-clone survives a battle, they often lose many body-parts, though there are veteran warriors who never became a D-borg. Those that are get forced into a kind of extensive surgery that leaves them mostly robotic. Whether the arm survives or not doesn't matter, though, as it's replaced regardless. They give the D-borgs a few tricks for the arm. It can become either an ion cannon, a crab claw, or be shot off on a chain, similar to a grappling hook. If a D-borg or D-clone loses a leg in battle, both are replaced with robotic legs which are capable of extending into 6 insectoid legs. Along with this is a retractable tail-gun, also used as a bayonet, however, they rarely use this, mostly when they're trying to hunt down people in specific environments or in heated battles. D-borgs are most commonly seen as a shock-trooper.  
"Finally, D-bots are created similar to D-borgs, but without biological parts. Since D-bots only have one weakness, the Dominists leave them as a kind of tank. However, a head-shot will always handle them."  
"Sounds complicated!" whined Beastboy.  
"Hence our rhyme to memorize the basics."  
"Let's hear it, please," said Beastboy.  
"Clones go for all and are an easy fall,  
Borgs are for fights, so attack in flight,  
Bots are tanks, but their heads are blank."  
"That doesn't entirely help," said Beastboy.  
"Don't worry, just remember that for some simple reminders. Clones won't be too hard, aerial attacks handle Borgs, and there's the head weakness in Bots. The rhyme helps remember that. Oh, but careful, Bots have wings. They'll take to the skies if you aren't careful. Speaking of which, we'd better get hidden, this place opens in a half-hour. Come on, I'll take you to our place."  
The Titans looked at each other, nodded, and followed the three.

_It's not moving quite as fast as it may look. The next chapter will show that along with introduce more team-mates._

_Until next time…_

_This is S. Giovanni, signing out._


End file.
